Joyeux anniversaire
by siinaa
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Byakuya.


Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le noble Kuchiki vagabondait dans les couloirs des quartiers de sa divisions ne faisant aucunement attention aux shinigamis qui se baissaient à son passage, le saluant et le souhaitant joyeux anniversaire. Oui aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Byakuya et il se demandait comme est-ce qu'ils parvenaient à se souvenir de cette date, même lui avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Le matin, il avait eu un réveil de plus brutal en voyant sa sœur sauter sur son futon lui souhaitant une bonne journée, il avait dû alors lui lançait son regard glacial pour qu'elle daigne bien sortir de sa chambre. Ce fut ensuite autour des autres membres de la famille de lui souhaiter leur vœux, il avait même failli sauter son déjeuner à cause de toute cette agitation.

-Joyeux anniversaire Kuchiki Taicho!

À peine avait-il pénétré son bureau qu'un tornade rouge s'était à moitié ruée devant lui. Renji se tenait droit comme un pique, un sourire idiot sur le visage, un sourire que Byakuya trouvait particulièrement ravissant aujourd'hui et qui lui donnait à son tour l'envie d'étirer ses lèvres pour laisser passer une once de joie sur son visage.

-Merci Renji.

Fut la seule chose qu'il dit, contournant son officier il alla s'installer à son bureau, où se trouvait déjà une pile de paperasse, il se retint de soupirer, si c'était son anniversaire, pourquoi avait-il besoin de travailler aujourd'hui? Bah, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre comparé au bureau du roux qui était recouvert de toute sorte de documents, datant peut-être d'il y a quelques mois ou même quelques années. Mais son regard se concentra bien vite sur le visé, Renji. Il s'était lui aussi assis sur son siège et désormais, ses mains aux doigts fins mais forts cherchait à ranger son bureau en bazar.

Le Kuchiki se retint un nouveau soupir, ca faisait déjà des mois que tous les matins, en entrant dans ce bureau qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de son lieutenant, son corps, son visage, ses manies, tout cela passait par le regard insistant du capitaine de la sixième division et il en venait même à ce demander comment Renji faisait pour ne pas s'apercevoir du regard presque rêveur de son supérieur. C'était mal saint, Byakuya le savait, depuis quand est-ce qu'il se mettait à faire du « voyeurisme » et à fantasmer sur son lieutenant, la personne qui avait tous les défauts du Sereitei.

Simple, depuis qu'il était tombé par hasard sur un Renji nu, se rafraichissant sous sa douche, ne demandez pas comment est-ce que Byakuya s'était retrouvé dans cette situation mais il avait dès lors masqué son énergie spirituelle étant sûr d'assister à ce spectacle sans être piégé. Il aurait pu tourner le dos et continuer son chemin, mais impossible de bouger, ses jambes ne répondaient plus, quant à ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas voulu se détacher de cette vue. Son corps musclé trempait sous l'eau, ses cheveux mouillés lui arrivant jusqu'à au bas du dos, il fermait les yeux, comme dans un autre monde, jamais encore Byakuya ne l'avait vu aussi détendu, aussi serein qu'à cet instant et une sorte d'électrochoc l'avait envahit, les battements de son cœurs s'étaient mis à s'accentuer, quant à son bas ventre, un frissonnement s'y était installé. Et puis…

-Taicho! Taicho!

Byakuya faillit sursauter, non pas par les cris incessant de Renji mais par la si faible distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Oui, dit-ils amplement.

-Dites sans vouloir être indiscret euh…ca vous fait quel âge?

Byakuya faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Jamais encore personne n'avait osé lui poser une telle question en tout cas, pas depuis un bon nombre d'années. Mais il ne pouvait y répondre, pour la simple et bonne question que Byakuya avait cessé de compter le nombre d'année qui s'écroulait depuis qu'il avait atteint les cent ans.

-Je ne pourrais pas te répondre sur ce sujet, mais vu que tu as le temps de poser des questions, j'en déduis que tu as terminé de remplir toute ta paperasse.

-Euh…eh bien…je prend une pause et puis…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le regard glacial du capitaine qui malgré ses sentiments chambouler ne perdait pas de vu son objectif premier: faire en sorte que le bureau de son officier soit vide de papier avant le début du printemps. Donc pas question de pause pour lui! Ainsi, il pourrait le contempler bien plus longtemps.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les hauts bâtiments du Sereitei, Byakuya posa sa plume sur le bord de son bureau, une dizaine de paquet cadeaux y étaient désormais posés, lui souhaitant tous un joyeux anniversaire, tous étaient anonyme, sauf celui d'Ukitake bien sur. Et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers celui qui avait occupé ses pensées durant tout son service tout en se demandant si un des cadeaux était de sa part. Il eut alors droit à une vue exceptionnelle, ou plutôt inattendu, oui, c'était bien le mot. Renji était toujours assis derrière son bureau, les yeux à moitié ouvert, il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil de trente minutes mais cela ne surprenait plus Byakuya, ce qui le surprenait était la vue de son lieutenant les cheveux complètement lâchés, en bataille, lui cachant la moitié du visage. On aurait pu prendre cette image comme modèle pour n'importe quelle forme d'art tant elle était divine. Certes le Kuchiki l'avait déjà vu les cheveux lâchés, mais jamais de cette manière.

Pff…et dire que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui révéler la vraie nature de ses sentiments ou même mieux, il aurait voulu que Renji lui montre le même intérêt qu'il avait envers lui, il aurait lui aussi voulu le surprendre entrain de le lui lancer des regards des plus troublants, il aurait voulu le voir s'extasier devant lui, oh oui, ca aurait été un beau cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se disant que dans quelques heures, cette sale journée serait terminée.

-Euh…Taicho.

Byakuya ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire face, une nouvelle fois, la distance qui les séparait avait grandement diminué, Renji approchait à petit pas, et plus il se rapprochait du noble, de plus celui-ci se sentait prêt à partir dans un shunpo remarquable tant ses membres tremblaient, on aurait dit un adolescent qui se trouvait devant son premier amour, lamentable.

Le roux n'osait pas le regardait, ses yeux se baladaient dans toutes la pièces mais ne se posèrent pas sur Byakuya. Renji avança encore plus, jusqu'à être suffisamment prêt pour que leurs habits se touchent. Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du lieutenant alors qu'il se penchait vers son capitaine, perdu.

-Ben…vu que je n'ai…enfin vu que je n'ai pas de cadeau à vous offrir…

Byakuya aurait voulu lui répliquer froidement comme à son habitude que de toute manière il ne l'aurait probablement pas ouvert, mais sa phrase se perdit dans les lèvres de son vice-capitaine. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux, langoureux ou autre, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser plein de passion, notamment de la part de Neji qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait comparé au capitaine Kuchiki qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi perdu.

Non mais ça c'était la meilleure, de quelle droit osait-il l'embrasser de cette manière si plaisante! Ces douces lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, sa respiration venait chatouiller la peau de Byakuya. Celui-ci se rendit alors compte qu'il fallait profiter de cet instant comme jamais. Leur yeux fermés, ils savourèrent tous deux ce moment où le temps semblaient s'être arrêté, seulement eux. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré n'avait pas d'égal comparé à cela, il avait tout imaginé, mais pas un baiser, pas ce genre de contact.

Comme il avait entreprit de l'embrasser, Renji rompit le baiser et recula de plusieurs pas, se tenant droit, toujours en évitant son regard, il était cette fois-ci entièrement rouge. Il semblait lui aussi prêt à exploser alors que Byakuya se tenait prêt à fondre littéralement.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Le lieutenant ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan, parfaitement élaboré depuis plusieurs jours.


End file.
